


DS Holiday Party ficlet

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton Fraser often felt himself to be one log short of a cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DS Holiday Party ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llassah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llassah/gifts).



> DS Holiday Party: For llassah, by omphale  
> [](http://llassah.livejournal.com/profile)[**llassah**](http://llassah.livejournal.com/) offered the *wonderful* prompt, _32.-Fraser/Steve: 'Benton, does it really matter if I exist or not? I'm here.' (NC-17 if possible, but don't worry *g*)_

Benton Fraser often felt himself to be one log short of a cabin. He saw ghosts, well, one ghost, but that was sufficient, really. And as if that weren't enough, he seemed to be having some sort of hallucination. He hadn't realized that eating pemmican so late at night had such disconcerting effects. He tried pinching himself, hoping that the sharp pain would demonstrate to the apparition that he was unwilling to participate in whatever sort of psychotic break this indicated.

His hallucination interrupted. "Benton, does it really matter if I exist or not? I'm here.'"

"Of course it matters. If you're here, I'm not delusional. If you're not, well, perhaps I'm in need of another vacation."

Steve gave him a slow smile. "You're pretty when you're paranoid."

Fraser stared at him. At it. "Are you flirting with me?" Steve nodded. "You're insane."

"Not last time I checked. Hey, remember that time we got caught in the snowstorm outside of Inuvik, and had to hole up in Delmar's summer cabin for a week?"

Benton blushed at the memory. "We were young."

"We were horny." He gave Benton a hot look, then leaned against the closet door. "So, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

"I find myself at a bit of a loss, I confess." Benton got up and slid a chair beneath the door handle. Whatever this was, he had no intention of being caught talking to himself by Inspector Thatcher. Not when they'd already had one awkward conversation this week.

Steve waited until he was he returned to lean against the desk to answer. "I've been traveling. Working with Eric—you remember Eric, right?" Benton nodded his head. "Yeah. He says hello, by the way. Anyway, we've been working on spirit walks, and I figured, hey, you know who I haven't seen in a while? Ben. I wonder how he's doing." Steve paused.

Well, at least he wasn't any form of dead. It was one thing to reminisce with an astral projection, but he was uncomfortable with the thought of being propositioned by his deceased ex-lover. "I'm fine. Confused, but otherwise well. Was there a particular reason you needed to speak to me?"

Steve chuckled, and stepped between his knees. He felt strangely solid for an incorporeal psychic representation. "It wasn't talking that I had in mind, Ben."

Oh. Well, then. Benton wasn't sure how to reply to that, but he wasn't really given the chance. When he opened his mouth to say something, anything at all, Steve grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a long, hot kiss.

This was something new. It was…strange, soft and warm and like nothing in the world. He didn't want it to end, couldn't back away, wouldn't give this up, even if he was insane. Given the choice between listening to one of his father's caribou stories and this, there was no question which he'd choose.

He hoped Steve planned to try this particular trip again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Neither Here Nor There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70574) by [omphale23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23)




End file.
